


From Blossoms to Trees

by ivoryclouds



Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Sakura Haruno/Hashirama Senju, Warring States Period (Naruto), kinky for no reason, slightly angsty, we all need some comfort, where Hashirama is Sakura's support system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryclouds/pseuds/ivoryclouds
Summary: A long day at the hospital leaves Sakura drained and brings up old insecurities. Wanting to hide this from a busy Hashirama, she keeps her hurt to herself. What happens when Hashirama finds a crying Sakura? How will he manage to find out whats wrong when she's so adamant on making sure he doesn’t find out?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Senju Hashirama
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	From Blossoms to Trees

Sakura had been resting against the headboard for an hour. Her freshly showered body prickled with goosebumps at the slight breeze that cooled her previously damp skin. The day had been taxing and the increasing pressures of the hospital had caused Sakura to further regress into herself in order escape the stress of the day.

After being in charge of 3 emergency surgeries caused by careless ninja, she was halfway to sobbing on her way home, opting to jump on the rooftops in order to avoid exposing her vulnerable state.

And maybe it was selfish, finally crumbling at not seeing Hashirama in their home. Since the first day she was transported to this era, he had been a constant beacon of support to her. He was always there to soothe her aches and fears after draining days, but since his inauguration as Hokage that had come to a pause.

Sakura had tried to brave the stress on her own, hating to make Hashirama worry further when his home should have been a place where he could relax. But it was becoming overwhelming and she couldn’t handle another disappointment.

\--------------------

The sky had grown dark and despite Hashirama being due home two hours ago, he had yet to make an entrance. Sakura moved into a fetal position, her arms wrapping around her herself. As hard as she tried she couldn’t stop the tears that escaped her eyes, or the sobs that shook her body.

“Hashi, Hashi,” left her mouth in hiccuped whispers. She had hoped reminding herself of him would help comfort her mind, but the demands of this time proved to be too much. And the reminder of her frequently absent lover brought up old wounds of insecurity.

Strong tanned arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her up into the muscled chest leaning against the headboard. She startled, quick to try to wipe her tears, but was stopped by the hand that cupped her face, bringing her gaze up to saddened eyes.

Hashirama looked at her with guilt, “Why are you crying Blossom?” His hand moved to stroke her back and she took the time to take in his appearance. His brown hair lay unbound, highlighting his shirtless body and loosened pants.

“No reason, Hashirama honestly, It's just been a long day is all. Besides you must be tired from your earlier duties, let’s not distract you with trivial matters. You have so much on your plate and I don’t want to come across as whiny, really-.” he stops her by swiping his thumb across her lip.

Sakura closes her eyes, savoring the feeling of being held by Hashirama. His soothing touch made unwilling tears spring up in her eyes and she latched onto him, crying into his neck.

“Sakura what’s wrong,” she shook her head, adamant on wanting to not feel like a bother, “Sakura look at me.” His tone grew harsher as he held the back of her head and tilted it up to meet his lips.

The kiss was slow, his tongue running across hers. “Tell Daddy what’s wrong,” he murmured on her lips.

Sakura could feel her resolve crumbling. She could never deny him when he became so demanding. The throbbing inside her grew more uncomfortable and she shifted on his lap, hoping to relieve some of the ache.

Noticing her actions, he moves his hand towards her warmth, stroking the bare soaking folds, delighting in how she grinds on his hand. Teasingly parting her folds, his finger ghosts over her clit and sopping heat. Sakura throws her head back, that slight stimulation enough to set her body on edge. 

“Daddy” leaves her mouth in short breathless whispers as she grips his shoulders in an effort to ground herself, to stop her body from being swept away from the pleasure her lover is giving her. 

“Just like that baby girl, just like that.” He guides her closer to his body as he begins to circle her clit and she moves her hips in time with the motion of his finger. She holds his wrist, overwhelmed and feeling exposed by how easily he can take her apart. Until her upcoming oragsm grows closer and closer.

“Please Daddy.” He tsks at that, removing his hand from beneath her. She whimpers at the feeling of her tightly wound body being denied release. He grips her face with his defiled hand and his gaze is unforgiving. “Only good girls who tell Daddy what’s wrong get what they want, are you a good girl baby?”

She nodded at that, her throat clogged from the moans she was holding back. He flicked her clit harshly, “use your words baby.”

“I’m a good girl Daddy, I’m a good girl so please let me cum. Please I’m so close.”

“Then answer me, what’s wrong.” His breath tickles the shell of her ear. He holds her thighs open, sliding her up until she’s sitting on his lower stomach, her arousal spreading across his abs.

“I,” a rough breath racks her chest, “just didn’t want to be a bother. I know how stressful your duties have become these days and I thought that if you were to come home to a wife who was only was there to burden you with her troubles that,” he squeezes her hip reassuringly, urging her to go on, “-well that you would eventually grow tired of me. Tired of a wife who grew stressed over such trivial matters. What at the hospital could possibly compare to stressors of your job as Hokage.”

Throughout her ramblings he remained quiet. “Follow me.” He pulled her, moving them to the edge of their bed. Facing them was their full length mirror exposing their bodies. He removed his pants, followed by his underwear before spreading his legs and sat her on top of him. Pressing his chest against her back, he moved her legs over him, using his knees to spread her wider. She looked delectable, face flushed from her embarrassment towards her vulnerable state. Her folds were parted and dripping. Hashirama couldn’t resist tasting her, coating a finger in her arousal and bringing it to his lips. The taste of her was ecstasy on his tongue and he placed a kiss on her neck to show his appreciation.

Dragging his cock across her folds with one hand, and holding her neck with the other, he forces her eyes to meet his in the mirror. “Look at my darling wife, how needy she is for me, how perfect. It seems that she’s forgotten that her Daddy cares very much for her, and does not appreciate her withholding her concerns from him. How should I rectify that darling?”

“Hashi,” he squeezes her neck in warning at the name, “Daddy, please fuck me. I promise I’ll be a good girl and I’ll tell you everything, but please-” He thrusts into her at that. Both of them moan at the feeling of their bodies finally being joined. For him the feeling of her heat around him drives him in her, harder and deeper. He begins to circle her clit at a slower pace wanting to prolong her pleasure. 

Her head finds purchase in the crook of his neck as his hand leaves her neck to flick her nipples, twisting them until the pink buds turns red and puffs up from the abuse. 

“Yes Daddy, faster please I need you.”

Those words quicken the pace of his fingers on her clit, circling it faster in time with his thrusts that grow harsher due to the feeling of her clenching around him.

“Come for me baby, come for Daddy.” She does, letting out a cry as her body reaches heights that only Hashirama can take her to. The sounds her body makes brings him to release and he fills her warmth with his seed. She shudders at the new intrusion, loving the heat that fills her bloated belly and loving the way he strokes her sweat slicked pink locks out of her face. 

She kisses him with lazy passion and he engages. They revel in the bliss that comes from their lovemaking.

“Sakura,” he rests his forehead on her’s, “please don't be afraid to talk to me whenever you feel overwhelmed. I am Hokage yes, but I am your husband first.”

“Okay, thank you Hashi. I love you.” She looks into warm gentle eyes, filled with so much love and understanding that she thinks her heart could burst. He strokes her cheek, laying one last kiss on her lips, “I love you too my Blossom.”


End file.
